Code Realized OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Before Cardia came along, there were these other people in the lives of our boys/men, who became who they are today. Except one. She's been living with them for the ages of being a short thing. Which story will be first?
1. Chapter 1

**We know Cardia had these guys with her through her adventure, but what about what made them exactly who they are today? Here are some OCs from the past for all these guys. Well, all but one.**

**Aria- Aria is a small girl who worked for the same person Impy did. She's grown up with Impy most her life, and even helps him with all his "inventions" and with Lupin's plans of attack. She loves Cardia like a sister, and everyone like family. She's small being 4 something, but she doesn't care as Impy, Cardia, and Lupin treat her like a child and she enjoys it.**

**Blue- A childhood frined of Van Helsing's and friendly to the last of the Vampire families. No name yet.**

**Green- The ****Scientist**** that was really the princess of England. No name yet.**

**Pink- A time traveler agent like Saint Gremain. But she goes by a code name, Hellena ****Georgia.**

**Wendy- She's a twin clone of Cardia who lives with Finis, and loves him. She's the version of Cardia that he wishes would be real. Wendy however, is still a clone, till she finds out, she's not an actual clone, but all the other clones are based around her for being the childhood friend to both Finis and Cardia for their father, Issac Beckford.**

**Red- The thief that got this detective started. The mystery of Lady Alina Idina.**

**Purple****\- The person who taught Arsune Lupin all the tricks of magic. No name yet.**


	2. Finis x Wendy

**This may be sad, but I don't know if you really can, "date" Finis as Cardia. But I wanted to write this anyway.**

**Be sure to vote on who goes next.**

**PM me or say so in the reviews on the intro for the OC's.**

**Hope you like the sad short story.**

Wendy came out of hiding.

The ship was going to explode soon. She was going to die.

Not today. She wasn't going to die.

Quickly looking around, hoping Finis was still alive.

"Finis!" She shouted, seeing him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Wen-dy?" He asked slowly.

She ran to him kneeing next to him.

"Oh no. No no no no no no! You can't die. Don't leave me alone." She said. Tears falling from her eyes.

Finis reached a hand to her cheek. "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." He said.

The fact she looked almost exactly like Cardia, she could tell when Finis was talking to her like it was her and not, Wendy.

"Finis. Please. She's gone. And I have to save you." She said.

"No. It's over. Father, was wrong. Cardia...she...found her place." He said.

Wendy hated seeing him like this. He wanted Cardia so badly to save his sister, but also, he was using her too.

Wendy knew how that felt. She was used because she looked like Cardia, but wasn't.

Wendy was herself, and she always tried to please Finis because she loved him.

He saved her, she was special. But not like Cardia.

"Please. Don't leave me." She said crying.

"I would never leave you Wendy. You are special." He said.

She was a little comforted by that.

She knew Finis wasn't going to make it.

"I have to go. And you need to leave. Before this ship explodes." He told her.

Wendy shook her head. "I will never leave you Finis. You are my brother. My love. You are my hero." She said. She began to unbutton her top and show Finis what she did. She had scares on her chest where Cardia had the Helogium.

"I did this for you. I would do anything for you. I love you finis. Even is you don't love me, I will always be there for you." She said tears coming from her eyes. Falling onto Finis face.

Finis reached his hand up, touching her scares. "You did that? This all for me?" He asked.

Wendy nodded. "Oh. I didn't want you to be Cardia. I wanted you to be Wendy. The best friend Cardia and I grew up with. Please. Just be you." He said.

Wendy nodded. She lay down next to him holding his hand. As he closed his eyes, she did as well. Listening to the sounds of explosions on the ship. And dying in a blink, even if she couldn't see, she felt Finis hand still holding hers. And that's all she needed.

_"Finis!"_

_"Oh Cardia. Don't you know you can't be falling on the ground."_

_"Give her a break Finis. She's still young and learning."_

_"You look exactly like her Wendy. But you are smarter and better then her." _

_"More pretty?" Wendy asked._

_Finis blushed shaking his head. "I didn't say that!"_

_"Finis has a crush." Cardia teased._

_"Shut up!" he shouted._

_Wendy and Cardia laughed._

_This was the best day ever. "I do love you too, Finis." Wendy smiled._

The past was gone.

Now, it was the future.

The End


	3. Herlock x Alina

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is kinda short but there's not much to tell for Herlock Sholmes here. Hope you like this short and enjoy!**

**And remember, you can choose who is next in the collection. **

Two Sides Of The Same Coin

Herlock Sholmes heard a knock at his door and went downstairs to answer it.

"What was that?"

"Jatson. Go back to sleep. We'll have a big case tomorrow." Herlock told his partner, who's been sleeping a lot lately.

"Alright." And he went back to bed. Having three new babies isn't that easy to take care of. Herlock's been caring for cases that he knows he can do himself.

Only when it's a huge case he'll call up his partner.

As Herlock opened up the door, a woman with red hair in a scarlet dress appeared. Turning, he bright light blue eyes sparkled with delight and smiled her bright pink lips.

"I'm here to ask the detective for help." She said.

"And you are?"

"Lady Alina Idina." She said bowing. "A lady to the queen." She added.

Herlock nodded and invited her in. He put the pot on and served some tea. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Now, down to business. I am here to ask for your help. You see, I have this family jewel. It's a pearl necklace and someone took it from me. I know you are the best detective anyone in London can find. So, I was hoping you'd help me find it." She said.

Herlock nodded. Listening to the woman. "And here is where I burst your bubble." He said. "Really? I already know who's pearl necklace is actually missing, and you don't work for the queen." He said.

The woman didn't seemed surprised. "Okay. How did you figure that out?"

"One, the queen doesn't have anyone work for her other than a man. Two, the pearl necklace you speak of, was lost to the slaughter of the vampire family a few years ago. Three, I can tell, your name isn't really Alina Idina." He said.

"And your really Sherlock Holmes. Why switch your letters? Protection?" She asked.

Sherlock, only smiled. "In a way yes. I have one person I care deeply about, and she is my only reason for living."

"Then, what is my real name?" She asked crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair.

Sherlock studied the woman up and down, but nothing came to mind.

"Well, I do admire your feelings for whoever your protecting." Alina said.

"Of course. It's cause I love her." That gave the woman a shock. "And as soon as it's clear of all this...darkness, I'll return to her, and we'll live off in the country, like a happy family." He said.

"Really?" The woman questioned. "Something tells me, you two will just go your ways and live by those ways for a lifetime. Just turning a blind eye." She said.

But Sherlock smiled still. "My love for her, is all I need. I don't care what she does, as long as I know, she'll always come back to me." He said.

The woman smiled, but behind it, she was impressed with tears in her eyes. Crying on the inside. "I see. Then I better go." She said standing up.

"I'll walk you out." He said.

Sherlock walked the woman in red back down to the door and watched her begin to leave. "Good luck in the world, Irene Adler." Sherlock said.

She turned to him more shocked then ever. "You knew it was me?"

"You may change your name and some looks, but I'll always know it's you. My love." He whispered in her ear.

"Sherlock." Irene stared into Sherlock's eyes. A man she fell for all those years ago, and he still loves her now. And will always.

"You need to forget about me. We live on opposite sides of the universe. I'm a thief. Your a detective."

Sherlock pulled her closer to him. "I don't care." He told her.

Irene couldn't take it anymore. She gave in. Sherlock kissed her and it was like heaven on earth to them.

Irene felt his hand on her back, slowly moving down to her waste, then hips, staying against her thigh. But then her phone rang.

They pulled apart as she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alina! Where are you?!"

From her last mission in France. "Oh Right. Sorry, but I don't have it."

"You what?!"

"I'm back in where I belong. And before the so called "lady" kills you, the jewel was stolen before I got there. And if you want to know who, the guard who was guarding it. But he stole the fake anyways cause the real one is in the ladies dress. Strip her down if you have to." And she hung up.

She looked back at Sherlock with sad eyes. "Like I said, different universes." And ran off before he could say another word.


	4. Arsune Lupin X Mary James

**I hope everyone is doing alright during this crisis. Hoping this will be over soon, cause It's hard to focus on stories when your stuck in the house all day with other people. This short story is more on friendship rather then a romance, so keep that in mind when reading, if it seems one sided, it's mostly friendship.**

The Great Arsune Lupin was gathering everything he needed to go and retrieve the horlogeam from Beckford manor.

"Are we all set Impy?" He called.

"Sorry. He's a little busy. But you can talk to me." A woman in a purple short dress with a sword at her hip walked into the main sitting room of the house.

Her long blonde and black hair flowed like water and he eyes sparkled like rubies.

"I can't believe it. MJ." Lupin was so surprised to see his old friend and fellow thief.

"hello Lupin. Still can't call me by my full name?" She asked. "Doesn't matter. I'm Captain James now. So you don't need to keep calling me MJ." She said.

Mary James. A long lost princess of London and France as well as a future queen before Victoria took over. Also, she is a pirate now.

"Your a Captain. That's something off of a-"

"I stole the ship, and I get to travel all over the world, without, getting caught in the same place." She smiled.

"When did you change color. You always loved red."

"Why do you think I have these eyes?" Her eye color wasn't originally red, they were green before the death of their teacher. And with that, she got contacts and claims she has red eyes.

"I see. You...still are sad over-"

"His death? Of course. I mean, he spent his whole life trying to understand the fate of the world. When Beckford died, we thought it was over. But you...you convinced him it wasn't. And I backed you up. Not that I had faith, but I helped anyway. Cause I hated seeing that look in his eyes." She said.

"It's good to see you again, MJ. Or Cap. James." Lupin bowed to her.

"You don't need to do that. I'm not a queen. I'm not going to be what my parents wanted me to be. I'm going to be a queen of a ship, and find a way to stay young forever." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Lupin didn't believe that for a second. But the look she had on her face, said she was serious, but possibly, not for herself.

"Arsune. Do be careful. I know Beckford was a rotten man, and because of him, our master, my..."father" was killed. I haven't been the same, and I'll never be. But you, you have this chance of finishing what he started. He trusted you, not me." She said.

Lupin sighed. He hated it when she was right, but still. "Come with me. We can do this together. We can save the world in honor of him." Lupin said. But it wasn't enough for MJ.

"Sorry, Lupin. I'm a Captain now, and I also am a run away queen. I have my own mission. You finish this, for me." She said. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe. I want to hear a good story later. You know I still work for the paper." She said winking.

Before Lupin could say another word, she was gone.

Mary James, a queen, a pirate, and...a good thief. But in her heart, "I'll miss you, Lupin. Take care." She was going to break.

The events happened while she was away in America. It wasn't hard to miss. The news was live and for MJ, she was more scared then ever.

"Lupin!"

"Captain! We got it! Let's go!"

"Right. Anchor away!" She called. "Were heading back to London!" She said.

"Captain?"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!" She asked her crew. No one said a word. They high tailed it back to London.

Where...

"Hello?" She called.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?"

She meets the lady, Lupin. "Ah. Sorry. I'm looking for Lupin."

"He's out right now. But you can talk to me. I'm...his..wife." She said unsure if that was the answer.

Wife? Well, she couldn't have thought he'd be the lone thief forever. "I'm Mary James. I'm a fellow thief and close friend of Lupin's. We...had the same master and trained together."

"Oh. I see. Would you like some tea?" She offered. "I'm Cardia."

Beckford's daughter?! Lupin really has lost his touch. MJ just laughed. "Sure. I'll take some. Maybe you can tell me the story of how...Lupin saved you." She said.

"I would love to. If you tell me a story about young Arsune Lupin." Cardia smiled.

"Girl, I have SO many stories, I'll tell them all in a full year." She laughed. But in the end, MJ had fun with the Mrs. Lupin.

The End


End file.
